firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de Sécurité Incendie Saguenay
History The Ville de Saguenay was created in 2002 through the amalgamation of Chicoutimi, Jonquière and several smaller municipalities. The following fire departments were merged to form the new SSI Saguenay: *Service de Sécurité Incendie de Chicoutimi *Service de Sécurité Incendie Jonquière *Service de Sécurité Incendie La Baie *Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lac-Kénogami *Service de Sécurité Incendie Laterrière *Service de Sécurité Incendie de Shipshaw Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Shop numbers in brackets. 'Caserne 1' - 2354, rue Saint-Dominique, Jonquière :Unité 201 - (16-203) - 2004 E-One Typhoon / Superior pumper (1250/600/30F) (SO#127751) (SN#SE 3448) :Unité 501 - (16-212) - 2014 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Carl Thibault aerial (-/-/100' Vulcan rear-mount) (SN#2667) :Unité 601 - (16-207) - 2009 International WorkStar / E-One pumper/tanker (1050/2500) 'Caserne 2' - 2222, boulevard Mellon, Arvida :Unité 122 - (06-268) - 2006 Dodge Ram 1500 operations chief :Unité 202 - (16-211) - 2007 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/840) :Unité 222 - (16-267) - 1998 Volvo WX42 Expeditor / Superior pumper (1250/800/24F) (SN#SE 1879) (Ex-Jonquière) :Unité 602 - (16-282) - 1990 International 4900 / C.P. Morisette pumper/tanker (840/1400) (Ex-Chicoutimi) :Unité 702 - (16-214) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II tower (-/-/114' Bronto SkyLift) :Unité 1000 - (16-242) - 1999 Freightliner FL 80 / Tibotrac walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Chicoutimi) :Unité 1100 - (60-201) - Hazmat trailer :Unité 2002 - UMA-17 rescue boat (#QC4197014) :(06-201) - 201? Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD 4x4 utility :(60-205) - Remeq boat trailer 'Caserne 3' - 444, boulevard de l'Université Est, Chicoutimi (Headquarters) :Unité 01 - Dodge Caliber risk management :Unité 02 - (01-240) - 200? Chevrolet Aveo risk management :Unité 03 - (01-241) - 200? Chevrolet Aveo risk management :Unité 101 - Toyota Venza chief :Unité 102 - Ford Escape 4x4 assistant chief :Unité''' 103''' - Minivan division chief :Unité 104 - Chevrolet Trailblazer division chief :Unité 105 - Dodge Journey division chief :Unité 123 - (06-247) - 201? Ford F-150 :Unité 151 - (01-910) - 200? Dodge Caliber risk management :Unité 152 - Minivan risk management :Unité 153 - (09-205) - 201? Chevrolet G4500 cube rescue / RCCI :Unité 203 - (16-218) - 2013 Pierce Dash CF PUC rescue-pumper (1250/750/?F) :Unité 603 - (16-215) - 2012 International 7600 / Carl Thibault vacuum tanker (1050/3000) (SN#2620) :Unité 423 - (16-209) - 2008 E-One Cyclone II tower (1500/300/100' rearmount) :Unité 1100 - 199? Ford E-450 minibus command post / hazmat :Unité 1103 - (60-215) - Confined space rescue trailer :Peach Cargo rescue trailer :(07-201) - 201? Honda Odyssey prevention 'Caserne 4' - 642, boulevard Sainte-Geneviève, Chicoutimi-Nord :Unité''' 204''' - (16-275) - 2000 Spartan E-One Sentry / Superior pumper (1250/700) (SN#SE 2332) (ex-Chicoutimi) :Unité 223 - (16-266) - 1998 Volvo WX42 Expeditor / Superior pumper (1250/800/24F) (SN#SE 1880) (ex-Jonquière) :Unité 504 - (16-216) - 2017 E-One Cyclone II HM110 aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) (SO#140198) :Unité 604 - (16-???) - 2017 Freightliner 114SD / Carl Thibault vacuum pumper/tanker (1050/3000) 'Caserne 5' - 491, boulevard de la Grande-Baie Sud, La Baie :Unité 125 - Pickup utility :Unité 205 - (16-202) - 1999 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/900) (SN#SE 1899) (ex-Laterrière) :Unité 225 - (16-295) - 2000 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/900/30F) (SN#SE 2168) (ex-La Baie) :Unité 425 '''- (16-206) - 2005 E-One Cyclone II tower (1500/300/95' rearmount) :Unité '''605 - (16-208) - 2009 International WorkStar / E-One pumper/tanker (1050/2500) :Unité''' 1105''' - Ice rescue trailer :Unité 2005 - Zodiac rescue boat :Bombardier ATV rescue :Artic Cat snowmobile rescue 'Caserne 6' - 6156, Rue Notre-Dame, Latterière Assignment unknown :Unité 02-262 - Chevrolet Suburban :Unité 07-28 - Chevrolet Venture :Unité 07-252 - Dodge Caravan :Unité 07-259 - Chrysler Grand Caravan :Chevrolet Suburban :Dodge Caliber On order *2 x 2020 custom pumper (1250/625/25B) Retired Apparatus :2013 Pierce Saber PUC pumper (1250/750/?F) (SN#26179) (Returned to Pierce due to mechanical problem, sold to ?, AL) :2006 GMC Sierra utility :2001? International S2674 / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (840/2500) (Totaled in roll-over) :1998 tanker :1990 Pacific PFC 410 / Anderson / Bronto Skylift 28-2T1 tower (-/-/92' rear-mount) (Ex-Ottawa Fire Services, ex-Chicoutimi) (sold to Héloc) :1988 International S1654 / Tibotrac walk-in heavy rescue/hazmat (Ex-Jonquière, Transferred to public works) :(16-290) - 1987 Ford C8000 / Phoenix pumper (1050/1000) :1986 pumper (1050/450) (Ex-La Baie) :1986 Ford C8000 / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (Ex-Chicoutimi) :1986 GMC C7000 / Thibault pumper/tanker (625/1500) (SN#T86-119) (Ex-Laterrière) :(16-296) - 1986 International CO1950B / Thibault / 1996 Techno Feu refurb quint (1050/200/100' rear-mount) (SN#T86-121) (Ex-Chicoutimi, ex-La Baie, ex-Saskatoon Fire and Protective Services) :1985 International S / Pierreville tanker (420/1550) (Ex-La Baie) :1985 Ford C8000 / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (Ex-Chicoutimi) :1984 pumper (840/450) (ex-La Baie) :1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville ladder (-/-/100' mid-mount) :1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville quint (840/?/100' mid-mount) (SN#PFT-1169) :1981 International S1954 / Almac tanker (-/2000) (Ex-Lac-Kénogami) :1980 tanker (-/1500) (ex-Jonquière) :1979 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex-Jonquière) :1979 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex-Jonquière) :1975 pumper (840/500) (ex-Shipshaw) :1973 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/400) (Ex-Chicoutimi) :1970 pumper (840/500) (Ex-Laterrière) Station Map Saguenay Saguenay Saguenay Saguenay Saguenay Saguenay Saguenay Saguenay Saguenay